total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KidLego09/TDEF Episode 6 - Audition
This is for an audition. ---------------------------------- Chris: Last time, the episode was totally dramatic! Brick and Jo trained the two weaklings Max and Noah on their team, while apparently Dawn and Bridgette are fighting over Noah! In the challenge, each team had to capture 7 animals. And it turns out we got to see a little softer side from Noah thanks to Dawn. Anyways, the Dragons lost, and Cody tried to flirt with Lindsay, but she ended up getting the boot. Who will go this time? Find out on TOTAL. DRAMA. ENCHANTED FOREST! --Sky is in the cabin reading her book still-- Sky: "And the way you cast this spell is"--but is interrupted by someone. Dave: Sky? Okay seriously, what have you been reading? Sky: *quickly hides the book under her covers before Dave can see it* Uh, reading? I am just um...reading a romance novel... Dave: Romance novel? Never knew you were into that...I don't really believe that. I need Sky to get away from her bed and then I can see what she has been reading. --Samey and Tyler are talking-- Tyler: And that was when I almost made the touchdown, but I tripped and landed on my face and didn't make it. Samey: Oh, that must've sucked. *blushes a little bit* I'm sorry that Lindsay got eliminated. Tyler: *sighs* Yeah, it sucks....Lindsay going sucks, but then, me and Samey have more alone time, ya know? *shakes head* i really need to get over Samey, but she is just so sweet, I just can't! Samey: So, do you know what happened to Zoey? Tyler: Oh, you mean "Zeta"? Yeah, I am not sure. But she is now becoming more of an assett to the team. Samey: That is true. She is now unleashing her true personality or whatever. Tyler: Eh I'm just glad she is not such an outsider...*sees Zoey eating a raw fish* Okay so maybe she is still an outsider.. --Jo and Brick training Max and Noah-- Jo: Come on Dr. Not So Evil, give me 20! Max: *stands up* I shall let you know, that EVIL does not take orders from their servants! Jo: *grabs Max* You call me servant and dont take my orders again, and you'll be out of the alliance and you'll be going next! Now do you want to give me 20? Max: *scared* Yes Jo! *starts doing pushups but fails on the first one* Jo: Try again! Man, you suck at push-ups! Max: Yeah? Well, Noah isn't any better! Noah: *reading a book* Eh, I could care less about athletics. Brick: *commands* Drop and give me 20, Noah! Noah: Listen, Brickhouse, I would "love" to, but I seriously have noodle arms, I mean look at them. Yeah, so I am unable to do this athletic activity. *walks away* Jo: Ugh! Whatever. I'll talk to him later. *gets in Max's face* Do 10 more pushups! Those 20 you just attempted were NOT perfect push ups at all. -Jasmine walks in- Jasmine: What is all the comotion I hear? Jo: Oh it's the Australian Giant! What do you want? Jasmine: Are you seriously training our teammates? That's a terrible way of leading. This is why IM the team leader. Jo: Just shut your pie hole and go forage. Good grief. Jasmine: I am so getting my fellow friends, Bridgette and Dawn, into voting off Jo. She NEEDS to go! I am better at leading than her. *crosses arms* Chris: *over megaphone* EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CLEARING FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! --At the Clearing-- Chris: Okay, so today will be AMAZING! I hope! Anyways, since McGorgeousness is my intern, I let him make the challenge. Anyways, it wasn't something I would pick, but it's good enough. Zoey: Zeta is ready for any challenge! Chris: Ugh, I hate Zeta! Anyways, the challenge is a RODEO! Cody: *gulps* [Conf: I am really not going to do good at this. But hey, if I do, the ladies will be impressed! Chris: *shows a donkey* This is our rodeo "bull". So the way it works, 3 from each team will go rodeo. Justin will record your time, while I'll sit in a chair, eating popcorn, watching all the action. The 3 from each team must put up a great time. Then, we add up all the scores and whoever has the highest score, wins. Simple? Now, pick three from each team to perform the rodeo! I can't wait to see injuries! --Whimsical Dragons Deciding-- Tyler: I say I should do it. I can do rodeos. Cody: *scratches arm* I think I am going to have to sit out. I dont' feel like I'll do well. Zoey: *gets in Cody's face* You WILL do it. And you WILL get a good score. You hear me? Cody: Uh yes I do..... Zoey: Good! That makes me, Tyler, and Cody doing it. Any objections?! *silence* Zoey: Good. --Enchanted Butterflies Deciding-- Jo: Okay as team leader-- Jasmine: As the OFFICIAL team leader, I say Brick, Bridgette, and-- Jo: Do you mind? Ugh. Brick, you, and Bridgette. Brick: Yes ma'am! *Solutes* Jasmine: *rolls eyes* Fine. I am tired of this. --First Rodeo-- Chris: So, who is going first? Cody: *quickly raises hand* Just to get things over with, I'll do it. Zoey: NO! Tyler, you go first! *Pushes him* Tyler: Woah! Okay I'll go. *gets on donkey* Chris: Alright Tyler, you ready? Tyler: Uh, I think so. Chris: *blows airhorn* GOOO! Tyler: *on donkey* Woah, okay this is harder than I thought. *rocking back and forth* WOAH! THIS IS GETTING RADICAL!!! Chris: This is fun. Sky: *uses a spell, making Tyler stay on the donkey* Tyler: Woah, I am doing good now! Woohoo! *pumps arms in the air, but with nothing grabbing onto the donkey, he slips off, and is grabbing onto the donkey* Uh oh... Samey: Hang onto it Tyler! You can do it! Sky: Aw man! The spell didn't work. Maybe I read the book wrong. Tyler: *firmly grabs onto the donkey's fur, which angers the donkey and it spins in a circle, and Tyler falls off* Aw...that hurt.. Samey: Oh my gosh! *runs to Tyler* Are you okay? Tyler: Yeah...I..am fine.. Chris: *laughing* THAT WAS FUNNY! Justin, the time? Justin: Uh, 27 seconds. Chris: Okay. Next! Zoey: I'll go for my team! *hops onto the donkey* Chris: Okay, go! *blows airhorn* Zoey: Come on Donkey! Is that the best you got for me! *manages to stay on the donkey* Chris: Boring! There needs to be ACTION in this! Zoey: *the donkey frantically moves around a lot faster* I. WILL. NOT. LOSE. *the donkey goes even faster* Her Team: Go Zoey....or Zeta...!!!! Zoey: *punches the donkey in the head* Stop it you fool! *the donkey jumps up all of a sudden, causing Zoey to fall off the donkey* Justin: 54 seconds! Chris: Wowzers. Codmeister, you're up! Cody: Here goes nothing. *gets on the donkey* Chris: *blows airhorn* JUST GO! Cody: *losing balance* Oh no!! *bouncing up and down* I can't do this! *falls forward off the donkey* Ouch! Justin: 7 seconds.... Chris: Wow. That sucked. Justin, what does that all add up to? Justin: The calculator says 1:16. Chris: A minute 16 seconds! Can the butterflies beat it? Let's see! Jasmine: I'll go first. *gets on the donkey* I ride wild animals in Australia all the time! Jo: Be good. You're almost as big as the donkey! Chris: Begin! *blows airhorn* Jasmine: This is easy. --After 30 seconds-- Jasmine: This is so hard! *falls off the donkey* Man. *sighs* Jo: Haha! Seems that IM the leader now. Justin: 33 seconds. Jo: Bridgette, your turn! Chris: *blows airhorn! BEGIN! *laughs* She is good on surfboards.....but what about donkeys? *laughs* Bridgette: Focus Bridgette. Don't listen to Chris. Dawn: Go Bridgette! You got this! Noah: Uh..*puts fist in the air* Woohoo....go Bridgette! Bridgette: oh no....this is not good....*the donkey gets startled by something and runs around* WOAH! Dawn: Be careful Bridgette! The donkey hasn't been feeling good today! Bridgette: *falls off the donkey* AAHH! Justin: That was 22 seconds. Chris: Not bad not bad. Brick, it's all up to you. Brick: Yup! Jo: Go win it for us Corporal Urine! Brick: Jo don't...nevermind. *gets on donkey* Chris: *blows airhorn* Go! Just don't pee on the donkey! Brick: I can do this! AAHH! *rocking back and forth and side to side on the donkey* Jo: Oh come on! Stop being a baby! Brick: I needed to listen to Jo. She was right. I needed to MAN UP. Brick: *donkey moves suprisingly fast* I will not let my team down! Noah: Yeah go Brickhouse! Jasmine: You can win it for us! Brick: *the donkey jumps up and stands up making Brick slide down the back onto the ground* Ahh! *hits the ground* Aw man. I tried soldiers. Justin: Well, Brick got 38 seconds. And adding the points together is...... *intense music* Justin: 1 minute..... Chris and everyone else: And? Justin: 33 seconds. Chris: And the Butterflies win once again!!! Jo: Nice work Brickhouse. Noah: You are a good solider. Max: *crosses arms* Evil does not cheer for the good guys. Brick: Thanks team. Chris: As for you Dragons, I'll be expecting you guys at the elimination ceremony! The Dragons: *glaring at Cody* Cody: Heh... --Tyler, Samey, Sky, and Dave-- Tyler: I love the guy, but Cody has got to go. He hasn't been contributing that much and he doesn't talk to us much. Sky: He is a sweet guy, but he did cost us the challenge. Samey: So we all agree on voting Cody? Dave: I don't know. Zeta or whatever is going physco. Plus, she forced Cody into doing the challenge. Sky: But, "Zeta" did good in the challenge. She got the highest score. Samey: Listen Dave, as much as we respect your opinion, Cody should go. Dave: *walks away* Whatever. Hmm. Should I vote Cody? Nah, Zeta needs to go. Actually, Sky NEEDS to go. I am stll very suspicious of her. --Sky reading the book alone-- Sky: This book is getting more interesting as it goes. Dave: *walks in* AHA! You ARE reading a book! And that does not look like a romance novel. Sky: Ugh Dave. You can't tell anyone. Promise?? Dave: What's the book about? Sky: I can't trust you just yet. All I will say is that it's an interesting book. Now, promise you won't tell anyone? Dave: *hesitates, but then takes the offer* Yeah, I'll keep it a secret. [Conf: Hah! She believed me. I am telling everyone. This is why she has been so tired and why weird stuff has been happening, like that one girl Danielle or whatever. --Elimination Ceremony-- Chris: Okay, after today's perfomance, I can say this team is getting closer to winning, but not able to win. Anyways, marshmallows go to Tyler, Samey, and Sky. Zoey: *glares* Zeta doesn't have one!??! Chris: Nope, you don't have one yet! Uh, Zoey-- Zoey: ZETA. Chris: Don't care. Anyways, "ZETA", Sky, and Cody - You are in the bottom 3. Sky. *throws marshmallow at her face* Sky: Um, thanks. Chris: Zo..Zeta, and Cody. You are in the bottom 2. Zeta, your brutal attitude and physco ways are why you are in the bottom 2. Cody, you sucked in the challenge today and I honestly don't even know what you have done these past days. Anyways, it's obvious. *throws marshmallow at Zoey* Cody, 4 votes against you. Yikes bro! Time to hit the Kick of Shame. --At Kick of Shame-- Chris: Any final words? Cody: I guess *sighs* Team, I hope you guys do a good-- Chris: DONT CARE! *Kick of Shame kicks Cody* Cody: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Chris: Well there goes another episode! Who will go next? Who will make out next? Will Dave expose Sky's book? Find out next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. ENCHANTED FOREST! --After Scenes-- Bridgette: *sighs* Dawn: What's wrong Bridgette? Is it that your true love got booted off? Bridgette: Cody is not my true love. He cannot be. Dawn: Then who is? Auras never lie. Bridgette: *gulps* You and him seem to be together anyways. Dawn: Oh him! Yeah sorry... Bridgette: Whatever, it's fine. --Tyler and Samey-- Tyler: Should I tell Samey I am starting to have feelings for her? No way! I can't be a two-time double crosser like Duncan. But, I need to let my feelings out somehow. Tyler: Good night Samey. Samey: Good night Tyler. *blushes and goes to bed* Tyler: Yup...have a great night...*says to himself while blushing* Tyler: Lindsay....you didn't see anything... END Category:Blog posts